Guardian
by JordanAlexis
Summary: When Dean asked Whistler why he had to help Buffy, the only reply he got was "Your destiny's are intertwined. You need to be Buffy's friend and guardian when she needs you because one day you will need her."


Spoilers

Buffy- Season 1 Episode 1

Supernatural- None

Disclaimer: I do no own Buffy or Supernatural. Some lines are quoted from Buffy episode 1.

Buffy Season 1 Episode 1, Supernatural Pre-series

Welcome to the Hellmouth

"Bad dream?" A voice woke Buffy from her nightmare. Looking at the foot of her bed she saw Dean siting there, worried. She had meet him once when she was 8, after she saw her cousin die, then again in LA, 7 years later, just after she got called as the Slayer. She was 15 and he was 17, but now they were 16 and 18. He had told her that he was here to help guide her. She had been hesitant at first but he had slowly wormed his way into her heart. She didn't know much about him just that he wanted to help, only she could see and hear him. He wouldn't tell her anything except that his name is Dean, but she had slowly gotten to know him. He was a flirt, loved rock music and classic cars, and under his tough exterior he really cares about her.

Before she could reply her mom came in, telling her to get ready for school, before leaving. With a look at Dean he said, "You can tell me about it later. Get ready for school. Call if you need me." With that he disappeared. She didn't know were he went but he always came back when she needs him. Buffy then got up to get ready for her first day at Sunnydale high school.

After Dean disappeared from Buffy's room he appeared in a hospital next to his body. He saw his dad sitting down in a chair sleeping. Sam was probably at school. Smiling sadly at his body he remembered the accident.

A few months ago when he was hunting a poltergeist, with his dad and brother, he had gotten knocked out. The next thing he knew he was standing next to his unconscious self on a hospital bed.

Then a man, who introduced himself as Whistler, had told him he had a job for him. Whistler said that after he finished the job he would go right back to his body. The job was to help Buffy accept that she was the Slayer. He remembered meeting him before when he was 10; he gave Dean a job then too, to help Buffy deal with the death of her cousin. He wasn't in a coma then, he was just so ill that he slept 20 hours a day. During his time unconscious he was with Buffy. When Dean asked Whistler why he had to help Buffy, the only reply he got was "Your destiny's are intertwined. You need to be Buffy's friend and guardian when she needs you because one day you will need her."

He then sat down next to his father, wishing he could talk to him and tell him that he was okay. That was the downside to the job. No talking or being seen by anyone but Buffy and Whistler. It was worse when he would see his family begging him to wake up. The other downside he could only appear wherever Buffy or his body were. Buffy was the only bright side, even though he was only aloud to see her when his body was unconscious. They could share dreams when they were both asleep at the same time. He couldn't see her when he was conscious because they were from different dimensions. He also couldn't tell her much about himself, nor could he tell his family about her. With that though he watched the TV that had been left on, waiting until Buffy needed him.

Dean felt a tug three hour later. Buffy was upset. He could sense her emotions and she could sometimes sense his. He could feel that she was upset, sad, and angry. She didn't need him though, at least not yet. He was concerned; she had been having Slayer dreams. Something bad was going to happen he could feel it.

He glanced at the clock, it read: 3:45. It was a three-hour time difference between California and Maine; time worked the same in both dimensions. Sammy should be here any minute. As if clockwork Sam walked through the door. Their dad following close behind, he had picked Sam up from school. Sam was 13 now, and Dean hoped he'd be back in time for Sam's 14th birthday. He watched his little brother go through his daily routine of grabbing Dean's hand and saying hello then pulling out his homework to work on. Dean watched him for hours. Then he felt Buffy again, she needed him. He glanced around the room; Sam and dad had gone out for dinner a few minutes before. With one last glance around his hospital room, he was gone only to reappear at Buffy's side.

She needed Dean. As Buffy paced her room she thought back on what happened at school. The librarian had showed her the Vampyr book. He was also her Watcher. He didn't seem to get that she didn't want to be the Slayer. Then a dead body was found stuffed in a lock with a bite mark on his neck. The day just kept getting better and better. On the up side she had made friends Willow, Xander, and Jesse, but now Cordelia thought she was a freak.

A voice saying, "What'd I miss, Sweetheart?" startled her. She turned towards the voice. It was Dean lying on her bed, his arms tucked behind his head and a smirk on his face. With a smile she lied down next to him. Turning his head to look at he said, "Tell me what's got you in a mood."

"I am not in a mood."

"Yes you are."

"Fine maybe I am. But I have a reason."

"Oh, yeah and what's that?"

"The librarian at my school says he's my watcher. He was all like you're the Slayer. It's your job to kill vampires. And he was British and wearing tweed. I mean come on. So I told him that I don't want to be the Slayer." After a pause she continued, "It like no matter were I go it just follows me, from LA to here. And there was a guy stuffed in a gym locker. A vamp killed him."

Turning over Dean propped himself up with his arm. Looking down at her his expression serious he said, "But Buffy you are the Slayer. Its your job to kill evil and save people."

"Not you too. I mean don't you get it I just want to be normal." She jumped off of the bed and walked to her closet in search of clothes, to wear to the Bronze. Hoping it would get her mind off everything.

"Buf-" But she cut him off by saying, "Don't you Buffy me. Now I'm goanna find something to wear to the Bronze tonight. So you can either leave or help me. And we can go to the Bronze."

Dean felt himself flicker. Buffy had control over him, but she didn't know it. If she needed him he was there, but if she didn't want him then he had to leave her presence and would end up in his hospital room but not yet in his body. He wouldn't be back until his work was done. What Buffy needs from him, he gives her.

"Buffy, honey, who are you talking to?" Joyce walks into the room

With a nervous glance at Dean, Buffy says "Dean?"

"Dean? Wait your imaginary friend, Dean?" With a slow nod from Buffy Joyce continues, "I thought you out grew him."

Buffy opens her mouth but no words formed. She looks at Dean who shrugs and mumbles a 'see you later' then disappears. "I'm going to the Bronze." Hoping for a change of topic.

Her mothers face tells her that her mom is still thinking about Dean. But she thankfully goes along with Buffy's change of topic. "Will there be boys?"

An hour later, Dean follows Buffy to the Bronze.

"Dean why are you here? I mean really." Buffy looked at him curiosity filling her eyes.

"Because I'm your guardian angel." Dean hated it when she asked him that question.

"You keep saying that. But why me? Why you? You don't even look like an angel."

Stopping he turned and looked at her. "Would you rather have some old guy with wings and a halo?"

"Well, not really. I like you too much." She continued walking, turning into an alleyway.

"I knew you thought I was sexy." Dean said fallowing her.

"Don't flatter yourself. Your like an annoying older brother." She was about to say more but she sensed the man who had been following her was getting closer. Jumping up she flipped herself over the bar on the wall.

"Show off. You're a total show off."

Just then a man came walking down the alley. Buffy swung down knocking the man on his back with her feet. She walked over to him and put her foot on his stomach preventing him from getting up.

"Is their a problem, ma'am?" The dark haired stranger asked.

Dean glanced at the stranger. He was tall with dark hair and eyes. Dean didn't like him.

"Yes there is a problem. Why are you following me?" Buffy questioned slightly out of breathe.

"I know what your thinkin'. Don't worry I don't bite." He replied. Causing Buffy to step back but keep a fighting stance. Dusting him self off the man continued, "Truth is I thought you'd be taller. Or bigger muscles and all that." Wincing he added "You pretty spry though"

"What do you want?" Buffy cut to the chase.

"The same thing you do.

Feed up with his mystery Buffy through her arms out saying, "Okay what do I want?"

"To kill them. To kill them all."

"Sorry that's incorrect. But, you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of turtle wax. What I want is to be left alone."

"Do you really think that's an option anymore?" The stranger said as Buffy started to leave, causing her to stop. "Your standing at the mouth of hell and its about to open." Reaching into his inside jacket pocket he added, "Don't turn your back on this." Pulling out a small black box he tossed it to her. "You've got to be ready."

"What for?"

"For the harvest."

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say. I'm a friend.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend."

"I didn't say I was yours." And with that the stranger turned around and left.

Buffy opened the box, pulling out the silver cross she said, "You were pretty quite back there."

"I was observing."

"Since when do you observe quietly?"

Avoiding the question he said, "I don't like him."

"Really. I thought he was kind of cute and all tall, dark and handsome like."

"Catch ya later Buffy." With that Dean vanished back to his hospital room, he didn't want to listen to her gust about how cute he was. His mind slowly wondered to what the man had been talking about: Harvest and the mouth of hell.

Dean felt Buffy's worry, fear, and concern. Concentrating harder he sensed her at a crypt. She needed him.

When Dean arrived he saw Buffy kicking vampire ass. Leaning against the crypt wall he enjoyed the show. Laughing as she told the vampires all about how mad she was. Then a huge vampire grabbed Buffy by the back off the neck and tossed her into a wall. Dean rushed over to Buffy wishing he were physical in this dimension so he could fight. "You okay, Buffy?"

Ignoring him she rushed at the vampire hoping to catch him off guard but only succeeded in getting punched. Then through into a coffin, Dean felt her fear then wonder when the vampire didn't attack right away. Before he could yell at Buffy in warning the vampire leaped at her then leaned down to bite her. Dean reached out to grab him but his hands past through. She was scared and so was he.

To Be

Continued


End file.
